


Fire and Blood

by politicalmamaduck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, fire and blood - Fandom
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, Character Study, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: A collection of ficlets about the women of House Targaryen, originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. Daenerys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on April 30, 2019.

The night twisted and shifted around her. 

_Fire. Ice. Cold. Wind. Death. Blood_. 

Or perhaps it was winter that twisted and shifted around her, as if seeking to expel her from a land in which she did not belong. 

But she did belong; she was born in Westeros, if not the North, and so she would go to her grave, plunge through snow and ice and cold and winter itself to defend it. 

Drogon roared beneath her, and bathed the battle far below in his flames. A purifying fire, a baptismal conflagration, the red priests and priestesses would say. 

Daenerys Targaryen was far above them now, soaring upwards and refusing to yield to the Others’ advance. 

She knew, rather than saw, that Jon and Rhaegal were not far off, circling the godswood, and she trusted they would survive the Long Night. 

She could not, would not allow herself to feel too deeply, for fear the Night King would sense her emotions and their advance. She would not reflect on what she–they–had lost already, for there was so much yet to be done. 

She herself would light the funeral pyre later. When they had won, when they could find peace, though somehow she thought the Dothraki would scorn the idea of their souls being at peace. There would be too many bloodriders streaking fiery horses across the sky the next night. 

She would not allow their sacrifice to be in vain. 

_Ride well_ , she thought, and it was a prayer as much for them as it was for herself. 

She would bring fire and blood to bear on the night.


	2. Aerea Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 12, 2019.

It was strange how the flames could be so cold and dark. Flames were supposed to be comforting, warm, light-giving. _Fire and Blood_ were powerful words, symbolizing the might of her family.

She had thought to claim them for her own, on the back of a dragon with whom she would bond.

They meant nothing to her now.

She burned, and burned, and reached for the flames, but they moved ever away from her.

The tales said Valyria was a smoking ruin, but that was far from the truth. There was smoke, and there were ruins, but there were other beings that fed on the flames. Other things, lurking and creeping in the darkness.

She could not hear her own screams for the voices in her head. They whispered as they pretended to caress her, laughed as they invaded her mind and body.

She could not even end her own painful life by walking into the flames. Their heat could not harm her; her own body was burning–boiling, even–hotter than the unholy fire.

Her skin writhed beneath her such that she could not trust her own hands any longer, nor could she trust her eyes to see clearly, her ears to hear the truth.

All she knew was heat and flame and pain and torment.

The Targaryens may have survived Valyria’s Doom, but not its curse. The blood of the dragon coursing through her veins was their pride, and also their downfall, damning them to love and lust and blaspheme and sin in the name of its purity.

_I am the blood of the dragon. I have seen Valyria with my own eyes, walked in the shadow, danced with dragons and demons._

Aerea Targaryen had doomed herself the moment she thought to steal a dragon, and she could not even cry out to curse her fate, to curse the cruel gods who gave her such a fate.

She burned and writhed in silence and agony until the ice of death overtook her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please do leave me a comment with your thoughts and come find me on Tumblr.


End file.
